


Yikes

by IzzyLong201913



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Yikes, and get arrested, listen up bitch, percy is like, they're stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLong201913/pseuds/IzzyLong201913
Summary: Percy and friends are stupid high schoolers and get arrested and this whole story is the backstory and aftermath so be prepared for a wild ride buddy.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay. Before you see anything, let me explain something. My name is Percy Jackson. And what you're  _ about _ to see is me and my friends in a shitty situation. But don't worry, I'll fill you in after.

****

"Mr.Jackson, what were you doing the night of October 26th?" asked the officer in charge of my questioning.

"I was with my friends."

"And who would those friends be?" Each of us was asked this and here is where we all start to royally fuck each other over

"Percy, Frank, and Hazel."was Annabeth's answer.   
"Leo, Frank, Percy, and Annabeth." said Hazel.

"Uh, I know Percy was there, and I think Jason was too?" mumbled Leo, who may or may not have still been slightly stoned, we're still not sure.

"Jason, Percy, Leo, Hazel, and Frank but I don't know where he went." whispered Piper.

"Where do you last remember being and what exactly were you doing?" Piper and Leo were asked. Jesus, why were they asking Leo memory questions. That kid has a worse memory than Dory for crying out loud.

"We were at Jason's house and umm… we were playing video games. Well, Percy, Jason and Frank were, then Frank went downstairs, and I was just talking to Annabeth and Hazel."   
"Um, I was watching the guys play Minecraft and I was smoking the last of Jason's dad's weed, so I really don't remember much dude."

"Were you at any time  _ not _ at the Grace residence?" Again, everyone. 

"Well, Frank and I went to go get pizza, and then Jason had to go out another time and get drinks. Soda! Not like, drinks like alcohol." Annabeth said. 

"Nope. I was there all night." I said, I think I was convincing enough.

"Umm… No? Okay we were. After Jason got back we all went back out and-oh shit! I mean no! Yes?" Hazel stammered.   
"No, but I won't tell you where we were." was Jason's response.

"Well then… I believe we have our story."

Oh shit. Well. Let me tell you how this all happened. From the top, with interjections if I mess up. Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the group chat the names are:  
> Percy: blueboi  
> Jason: staplemouth  
> Annabeth: wisegirl  
> Piper: pipermrclean  
> Hazel: silverandgold  
> Frank: teddybear  
> Leo: leomcshizzlebadboi  
> Calypso: totalecalypsoftheheart  
> Thalia: professionalbadass

**365 Days Before**

"Hey Perce, you coming over this weekend?" Jason asked at lunch. I'd totally forgotten that we had to finish a project, shit.

"Yeah, definitely." I pulled my phone out and discreetly texted my mom

_ hey, can i go over jasons this weekend we hav a prohect to finish _

Yeah, I know there's a few typos but whatever. I'm dyslexic, can't help it. 

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Ummm, no?"

"Nice going Percy." He laughed. 

"Sorry dude. I mean my mom should be fine with it."

"I mean if we just want to scrap the project this weekend and make it a party I'd be fine." It still shocked me how teachers hadn't realized Jason and I never got anything done in time. But in all honesty I would rather party then do schoolwork.

"Yeah, I'm down for that."

"Sweet, I'll text the group and see who's in."

I felt my phone buzz from Jason's text. Then again. And again. That's what I hated about group chats. Once someone says something  _ everyone _ says something. 

***Group Chat***

staplemouth: whos down for a party @ my place this weekend

wisegirl: I'm in!

leomcshizzlebadboi: sounds good

pipermrclean: oh hell yeah

silverandgold: I'll check w/my dad and let you know

teddybear: i should be able to go

totalecalypsoftheheart: yeah i'm up for a party

professionalbadass: um jase do mom and dad know abt this

staplemouth: no but they arnt home this wknd

professionalbadass: ya but still 

staplemouth: if you tell them i'll kill you

silverandgold: awkward timing but i can come

********

"Leo you need a ride to Jason's this weekend?" I asked, since the kid had recently gotten his license revoked.

"Yeah, I'm still licenseless."

"It's cool, I can drive you." 

I mean, when I drove him the kid paid me in weed, which was always a plus. 

"Don't trash my house again or I'll run you through with a knife." Thalia muttered as we passed her. I love her but I swear to god she's crazy.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**363 Days Before**

As I pulled up to Leo's house I got a text from Annabeth, asking if I could pick her up too. I figured why not, and told her sure. I honked at Leo to hurry up, and he came running out of his house.

"Get in the back, we have to get Annie too."

"Ugh, fine. Stupid couples."   
"Says the guy with a steady girlfriend."   
"Shut up."

I started playing my driving playlist, and Paper Planes by M.I.A came on. Hot damn, what a bop.

Once I pulled up to Annabeth's house she came right out, and hopped into the front seat. 

"Let's go, Thalia said everyone's already there."

"Sounds good." I leaned over and kissed her.

"Eww, just drive!" Leo whined jokingly.

"Fine, fine." It took us about 5 minutes until we got to the Grace's driveway. The lived in a literal  _ mansion _ , since Mrs.Grace was a high ranking lawyer and Mr.Grace was a television executive. The gate opened and I pulled into the cul-de-sac around the freaking FOUNTAIN. The three of us walked in and were immediately assaulted by Jason and Thalia taking our coats and bags and throwing them into their rooms. 

"Percy, come look at this!" Frank yelled from the yard, and I walked out, and-

"Holy FUCK! Jason what are your parents doing?"

There was a massive hole in the backyard, and I almost fell in.

"They're putting in a pool, about time."

"Nice! When's it gonna be ready?"

"By summer, so we can go CRAZY."

"Yeah right. They won't let you NEAR that thing without supervision until you're 30." Thalia butted in, shoving her brother.

"Shut up, I made  _ one _ stupid mistake when I was 3."

"Yeah, and I'm never letting you live it down."

"Uh...Guys! I think something's wrong!" Leo yelled from inside and we all went running in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really excited about this story and my OTHER new PJO story, "The Romeo to my Juliet"(how bout that shameless self promo). So comment, like and subscribe on this bad boy and check out Romeo! <3 Izzy


End file.
